Case Closed, Reopened
by kira3d
Summary: The case is closed when Shinichi Kudo, returned to his original size but the story didn't end there. The new generation of detectives and the great thief will create their own story. And so, the case will now, once again, be opened...
1. Case 1: New Characters, New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito...

First Fanfiction, please give comments/suggestions/reviews.

This story is twenty years after Kudo Shinichi's return to his normal body. Mouri Ran married her childhood, friend Shinichi. Same goes for Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha, Kyougoko Makoto and Suzuki Sonoko. Kuroba Kaito and his wife Nakamori Aoko will also be mentioned. But all of them are important characters of the past. Shinichi became a private detective and Ran a teacher, Heiji also became a private detective while he has a police officer as his wife, Sonoko became the president of the Suzuki Corporation while Makoto created his own dojo. The famed Phantom Thief had retired after destroying Pandora and became a restaurant manager with his wife as the chef. And all the other characters have grown twenty years older. The Black Organization of the past will now change to Shadow Group, which is a mixture of Conan and Kaito Kid's enemy.

Now that you have the idea of the situation now in Tokyo, Osaka and Ekoda, it's time to meet the characters of the story. There's still no specific main and supporting characters, but this will serve as a start for the story. The original characters from Case Closed (Detective Conan) and Magic Kaito will appear only VERY seldom except Haibara Ai since she'll be the key of this story or should I say, has a very important role in this story.

**Kudo Shinji.** A great detective material who resembles his father so much. He is currently an 18 year old Teitan High School student. He never had the chance to become a highschool detective like his father because her mother won't let him. He was taught karate and he has become the school bodyguard of Mako. He sometimes substitutes Kyousuke whenever he is in Osaka. Just like his father, death follows him wherever he goes.

**Natsume Kira.** She is a student from Sakuragaoka Highschool and the new highschool detective of the east. She is Mako's rival when it comes to school works but Shinji's rival when it comes to outdoor meetings, meaning, whenever there are cases. She's deliberately trying to capture Kaitou Kid for revenge since Kid stole their family heirloom, the Pandora.

** Hattori Kyousuke.** He'll be appearing in chapters a lot, especially if that chapter's setting is in Tokyo. The highschool detective of the west but isn't comparable to his father when it was his time. He doesn't have the guts to become a detective but because societal pressure, he needs to become one. He looks just like his father except he is white like his mother. Since Kyousuke and Shinji resemble each other, he sometimes let Kyousuke take his cases but his name will be used. He usually babysits ten year old Mito, their neighbor.

** Zinjie Meiko.** She'll be appearing randomly and when she appears, Kira and Shinji's always there. She is living in Ekoda with the twenty year old Haibara Ai who adopted her. She was once a street child and an orphan until she met Ai. She idolizes Kaitou Kid the most that's why she took his role as the Phantom Thief after witnessing the shoot out which almost killed Kid, and after Kid retired for ten years. She isn't a magician so she uses the gadgets created by Ai for her. Her purpose is to avenge Kid from the Shadow Group.

** Kyougoko Mako**. She is Shinji's classmate and the daughter of the famed Suzuki Corporation's President. She is the top student of Teitan but Kira always beats her. She has a huge crush on Shinji. Even though she likes Shinji, he doesn't how she feels. She'll appear to be very jealous of Kira.

**Kuroba Aoi.** The son of the restaurant owner, Kuroba Kaito. He is studying at Ekoda High School and Meiko's classmate. He never knew that his father does magic since Kid's purpose was completed ten years ago. This guy will appear in the later parts of the story.

** Tsuburaya Mito.** A ten year old kid and neighbor of the Hattoris. She is the daughter of Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. Since her parents are part of the Detective Boys, she also became interested with mysteries. She sometimes help Kyousuke with his cases.

**Haibara Ai.** After finishing the antidote for Shinichi Kudo and Agasa Hiroshi's death, she moved to Ekoda but never took the antidote herself. There, she met with Meiko and decided to take her in. She creates useful gadgets for Meiko just like how Agasa does with Conan.

**Wataru Takagi-keibu.** He is now married to Sato Miwako and he now replaced Megure-keibu's position. He aids Kira on her cases and sometimes lets Shinji solve cases and promised him he'll never tell his parents. He'll be on all cases, murder, Kaitou Kid, robbery (Kaitou Kid's case is special and so I don't consider it robbery), homicide, suicide, and kidnapping.

Now that we have the set of characters for the story, let the story begin.

**Tokyo, 6:55 AM:**

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo but for Shinji Kudo, it's not.

"Kudo-san, hurry up, will you? Do you know I never had a 'late' record before?" Mako said.

"I'm sorry, my mother and I had a spar last night and you know how she could beat me and so I'm so….." Shinji explained.

"And so you are so tired that you forgot to set your alarm and woke up late? Do you know that I've heard that one million times before?"

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go, you don't want to be late right?"

"Hey! I'm not finished yet!"

"Hurry up! You're all shout, you can't even catch up to me."

"Hey! Wait up! Or else…"

"Else what? Tell your father?"

Mako was about to argue back when Shinji bumped to a stranger. Shinji didn't have the time to apologize since the man hurried crossing the street. After a short while, they heard a scream in a nearby space. They both ran up to see what happened.

The shout came from a woman now sitting next to a man lying on the street. Shinji didn't need to go near to know that the man already died and the man he bumped into was the murderer.

"Hey, Kudo, isn't this a bit too early? Usually, murders come around after school right?" Mako said, panting.

"Oi oi, don't make it sound like I'm at fault." He replied

"You can't blame me for blaming you since wherever you go, this things happen. And speaking of things, here comes takagi-keibu."

"Kudo-kun! Isn't this a bit too early?" Takagi said as he went near the two.

"See? He thought of the same thing. You are to be blamed." Mako said

"Will you two stop saying that because I'm around, murders happen? It's annoying." Shinji defended himself.

"Well, *coughs* going to the case…" as Takagi-keibu is about to ask questions, a voice cut him off.

"The woman there told me that the murderer wore a jersey. Shouldn't you go look around to find people outside wearing them?" Kira said with anarrogant smirk on her face.

"Oh, Natsume-san, sorry but I think they don't have to search everybody since I know who the killer is." Shinji said.

"Where is your proof? I don't think you witnessed the crime."

"Well, he was wearing a jersey when I bumped onto him."

"Well, anyone could have worn a jersey a bump you."

"Why would he have to run away from me terrified?"

"Maybe because he's late to something."

"Well I'm sorry Natsume-san, but you are no longer needed here. And you'll be late so run away now." Mako inserted.

"Sorry princess but you can't order me around. And I'm not the only one who's late here, am I?"

As the two girls argue, Shinji silently move towards the victim. The cause of death is a stab to the heart. The victim also wore jersey and since it is morning, he deduced that the man was jogging. Then, it could be that the man he bumped into jogged with the victim. But the man didn't carry any weapons. And there are no signs of blood with him, if he was the murderer, there should be splats of blood on him.

While he was deep in his thoughts, he notices the woman who witnessed the crime, slowly walking away. He ran up to her and then he smelled a faint smell of blood.

"Hold on miss. You are not allowed to leave the area. No matter how much you say you're not the criminal, you are still a suspect." Shinji said. "And also, will you care to explain what you are doing before and how the murder happened?"

"Oh my! You are suspecting me? I-I just passed by then I saw a man stabbing that poor man, then he ran away." The woman replied.

"Then, my next question is, do you know this man, and the murderer you are saying?"

"I-I don't know them both. As I told you, I was just passing by. Over there, in that alley. He didn't even see me."

"If he didn't see you, then how come he is so terrified?"

"No man wouldn't be terrified if he killed someone he knows!"

"How did you know he knows him?"

"Um-I-I…"

"Kudo-kun, we found the man Suzuki-chan described." Takagi interrupted.

"Well then, can you please don't let this woman go until I said so? She is still a suspect, right?"

"What? I still have to stay here?" the woman said.

"Actually, she doesn't have to. She is the culprit. Shall I tell you how and show you proof?"

"No need Kudo-kun. You're so slow that I've already told keibu-san the proofs he needed. The man they brought was to testify since he witnessed everything." Kira said with the same arrogant smirk she wore earlier.

"What?" Shinji exclaimed.

"Well then Miss Detective, we'll be taking our leave, since you already started the job, finished it okay?" Mako said pulling Shinji away.

"Wa-wait! I'll let Kudo-kun finish this, we have a test today, I can't be late for my next class."

"See you later Natsume-san, Oh, and by the way, nice seeing you today." Shinji said.

Mako became furious, Kira blushed that made her smirk vanished. Shinji and Mako then went out of the picture.

"Damn you Kudo! He always say these kind of things everytime we meet." Kira said under her breath.

On the other hand, Mako had already punched Shinji like always.

"What did I do to you again? You always do that whenever we meet Kira. If you're angry at her, punch her, not me."

_Yeah, punch her, I'd love to, but that won't change the fact that you like her._ Mako thought as jealousy roused in her as he called Kira by her name. _Why won't you call me by my name too, Shinji?_

**Osaka 7:00 AM**

Kyousuke is now preparing his things for a three day fieldtrip to Tokyo. It was the fieldtrip of their neighbor, Mito, and he will be joining as her chaperone. His father gave him permission to go with a condition, that's to meet with Shinichi Kudo and give him the letter he made. After zipping his bag, a call was heard.

"Kyuu-niichan, are you ready to leave now? Papa's gonna drive us to the meeting place, we'll just pick you up okay?" said the girl on the phone.

"Hai. I'll wait outside now."

"See you later then."

After putting down the phone, he picked up his things then went out of their house, since both of his parents are working; he is now alone in their house. Seconds later, he heard the car nearing him. It stopped before him and a warm smile greeted him.

"Niichan! Come in!"

"Hai Mito-chan. I'll just put my bags in the trunk."

"Hurry up." He entered the car and greeted Mitsuhiko.

"Thank you Uncle for letting me be her chaperone."

"Oh no need. Both me and Ayumi works so we really can't accompany her. It is us who should thank you, actually."

"Ah, its ok. My father also insists that I go there."

"Really? Why's that? Business?"

"Um, he wants me to deliver his letter to his friend. Do you know the Kudos?"

"Oh yes of course. Shinichi-niichan is a really great detective. Well of course, that's what Ran-neechan and Conan-kun told us."

"Oh yeah, that Conan. Where is he now, by the way?"

"We don't know. He moved to who-knows-where with professor Agasa and Haibara. We don't know where they are now."

"Papa, can I go with Kyuu-niichan when he visits the Kudos?" Mito interrupted.

"Of course. But I wonder if you need to go to their house just to meet them."

"What do you mean, papa?"

"It's for me to know, and for you to find out." Mitsuhiko said with a smile.

**Tokyo 4:00 PM**

After the long travel, the elementary students, together with their chaperones arrived to their hotel, Suzuki's Grand Hotel. Kyousuke immediately noticed the police car parked at the side of the hotel.

"Nee, niichan, what do you think? A murder?" Mito asked.

"No, I don't think so, do you want to poke in?"

"Is that a question? Let's go."

_'Yes, he said here that when the moon arrives and showed its face, it will be too late for us to chase.' _They heard a man said as they went closer. _'When the hands of the clock becomes a little late, it will be me who'll be saying checkmate. What the heck does that mean?_' The police officer asked. _'Like always, Kaitou Kid never fails to bring weird letters. But Natsume-san told us that the Kaitou Kid ten years ago was more magical, this year's kid is more of a scientific person. What do you think that means?'_

"Kyuu-niichan, Kaitou Kid's visiting us tonight. This fieldtrip sure will be fun."

"Yup, then how about trying to capture Kid? Are you up to that challenge?"

"We'll start with the moon and the clock."

"Yes, Watson. And if the Kid is really scientific, we'll have to think more scientifically."

"Yes, I think so t--"

"Are you stupid? You can't beat him! Even that Natsume can't beat him." The voice of a girl cut Mito. The two looked curious so they peeked at the scene. They saw a girl shouting at the boy who's holding her things. They both looked like highschool students.

"Come on. Do you really think I'm at Kira's level?" the boy said.

The girl punched the boy hard. "You're stupid, you didn't even win in this morning's case. Of course you're not on her level, she's greater than you."

"The punch looked painful isn't it niichan?" Mito said.

"Yup. But the boy doesn't mind. They looked like classmates yet the boy looked like he's a slave or something." Kyousuke replied.

"Niichan! Now that I look at him closer, he looks a bit like you! Is he your cousin or something?"

"I don't even know him!"

"Well, you do look like him! He must be your twin, separated at birth?"

"I told you, he is not a relative, a brother, worst, a twin!"

"Alright, alright…"

"Oi, Suzuki! Wait up, your things are heavy you know!" they heard the boy say.

"Well, Kudo-kun, that's not my problem, isn't it?" the girl replied.

"Ku-kudo?" Mito and Kyousuke said together.

**Ekoda 12 NOON**

"Meiko. Stop whatever you're doing. You know that it won't work on me." Ai said as she continued eating her lunch.

"Please kaa-san! I already sent the note this morning." Meiko begged.

"This is the third time this week. We agreed that you'll only do two appearances every week."

"But, Kaitou Kid never backs out from his note. There're probably police cars waiting outside Suzuki Grand Hotel now and--"

"Did you just say Suzuki?"

"Hai, Suzuki Grand Hotel, Beika district, Tokyo, Japan."

"Hmm… Alright then, tell me what you need."

"Really? You'll let me go?"

"In one condition."

"Yes! Haha… You'll see Kuroba!"

"I said in one condition. You can only go if Kudo-kun will be there."

"You're kidding…"

"I'm not."

"Why? He'll know I'm fake the second he lay his eyes on me."

"Well, that's my problem ain't it?"

**Tokyo 6:00 PM**

"Hmmm… Today, the full moon is scheduled on 9:00 PM. That means he'll attack us by then." Shinji said.

"Hey, he said it will be too late for us to chase, stupid." Mako commented.

"He also said when the clock becomes a little late. He meant late night, by 9 PM."

"Then how about the checkmate phrase? It means victory right?"

"Iie! He meant password."

"Password?"

"The password to the room. Takagi-keibu always says that when he meets Kaitou, remember? He must be planning on going as Takagi-keibu."

"Then... What should we do to him?"

"Kyuu-niichan! Wait for me!" Mito said catching up to Kyousuke.

Kyousuke turned around to answer Mito but a girl running the hallway bumped onto him.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Kira said as she let out her hand.

"Don't worry I'm oka--" he was about to take her hand when she pulled it back.

"I'm sorry, I take back my apology before. Bumping you is your fault."

"What? You're the one who bumped into me! I didn't even do anything wrong to you miss."

"Funny, did you forgot what happened this morning, Kudo?"

"Kudo? Hey miss, this man's not Kudo. If you're angry at Kudo, bark to him, but first, can you please apologize again to KYOUSUKE-niichan?" Mito said.

"You-You're not Kudo? Ah! I'm so sorry, now that I look closely, you really aren't him. I must say, you two look really alike!"

"I thought of that too the first time we saw him." Kyuu said.

"Where did you see him?"

"In this hotel, about two hours ago."

"Dammit! He arrived earlier! If only I wasn't in detention because of my 'late' record this morning. Oh, umm… Sorry again but I have to hurry."

"It's ok."

"Yeah, go on now, meanie-neechan"

"Stop it Mito."

_Whew~! I really thought it was him! No wonder my heart didn't raced. What the? I didn't just say my heart race whenever I see Kudo. Gosh, I said it. Oh no! He is my sworn enemy. I don't like him at all… Right. _Kira thought as she hurried away from the two strangers. "I'll defeat you Kudo this time! Time for payback for this morning…"

"Hmmm… Checkmate! Found the perfect prey." A white shadow said under its breath. "Not only I found a disguise. Now I'm sure that Kudo-san is here. Kaa-san will be so happy!"

The white shadow disappeared from view. Then, minutes later, Kira, who was once walking to the hotels treasury to join the capture of Kid, is now tied up and unconscious inside the girls bathroom. People can now see Kira, walking out of the bathroom. Kira then went inside the treasury and Takagi-keibu told her their plans for the chase.

_Wow, is this girl famous or what?_ Kira thought when the police showed no resistance. Shinji who is busy creating his own strategy in the corner didn't see Kira and Mako was placed inside the room with the treasure, King's Hope, making her unable to see Kira, too. _Is this my lucky day?_


	2. Case 2: The Grand Chase

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Case Closed and Magic Kaitou

This chapter will be about the appearance and capture (I doubt that she'll be captured) of Kaitou Kid. I'm also addicted to bumped meetings here. There will be a lot of bumpings here.

After the long travel, the elementary students, together with their chaperones arrived to their hotel, Suzuki's Grand Hotel. Kyousuke immediately noticed the police car parked at the side of the hotel.

"Nee, niichan, what do you think? A murder?" Mito asked.

"No, I don't think so, do you want to poke in?"

"Is that a question? Let's go."

_'Yes, he said here that when the moon arrives and showed its face, it will be too late for us to chase.' _They heard a man said as they went closer. _'When the hands of the clock becomes a little late, it will be me who'll be saying checkmate. What the heck does that mean?_' The police officer asked. _'Like always, Kaitou Kid never fails to bring weird letters. But Natsume-san told us that the Kaitou Kid ten years ago was more magical, this year's kid is more of a scientific person. What do you think that means?'_

"Kyuu-niichan, Kaitou Kid's visiting us tonight. This fieldtrip sure will be fun."

"Yup, then how about trying to capture Kid? Are you up to that challenge?"

"We'll start with the moon and the clock."

"Yes, Watson. And if the Kid is really scientific, we'll have to think more scientifically."

"Yes, I think so t-"

"Are you stupid? You can't beat him! Even that Natsume can't beat him." The voice of a girl cut Mito. The two looked curious so they peeked at the scene. They saw a girl shouting at the boy who's holding her things. They both looked like highschool students.

"Come on. Do you really think I'm at Kira's level?" the boy said.

The girl punched the boy hard. "You're stupid, you didn't even win in this morning's case. Of course you're not on her level, she's greater than you."

"The punch looked painful isn't it niichan?" Mito said.

"Yup. But the boy doesn't mind. They looked like classmates yet the boy looked like he's a slave or something." Kyousuke replied.

"Niichan! Now that I look at him closer, he looks a bit like you! Is he your cousin or something?"

"I don't even know him!"

"Well, you do look like him! He must be your twin, separated at birth?"

"I told you, he is not a relative, a brother, worst, a twin!"

"Alright, alright…"

"Oi, Suzuki! Wait up, your things are heavy you know!" they heard the boy say.

"Well, Kudo-kun, that's not my problem, isn't it?" the girl replied.

"Ku-kudo?" Mito and Kyousuke said together.

After a while, Kyousuke and Mito are now going back to their room. Kyuu has been silent from thinking about the attack later.

"Kyuu-niichan! Wait for me!" Mito said catching up to Kyousuke.

Kyousuke turned around to answer Mito but a girl running the hallway bumped onto him.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Kira said as she let out her hand.

"Don't worry I'm oka-" he was about to take her hand when she pulled it back.

"I'm sorry, I take back my apology before. Bumping you is your fault."

"What? You're the one who bumped into me! I didn't even do anything wrong to you miss."

"Funny, did you forgot what happened this morning, Kudo?"

"Kudo? Hey miss, this man's not Kudo. If you're angry at Kudo, bark to him, but first, can you please apologize again to KYOUSUKE-niichan?" Mito said.

"You-You're not Kudo? Ah! I'm so sorry, now that I look closely, you really aren't him. I must say, you two look really alike!"

"I thought of that too the first time we saw him." Kyuu said.

"Where did you see him?"

"In this hotel, about two hours ago."

"Dammit! He arrived earlier! If only I wasn't in detention because of my 'late' record this morning. Oh, umm… Sorry again but I have to hurry."

"It's ok."

"Yeah, go on now, meanie-neechan"

"Stop it Mito."

_Whew~! I really thought it was him! No wonder my heart didn't raced. What the? I didn't just say my heart race whenever I see Kudo. Gosh, I said it. Oh no! He is my sworn enemy. I don't like him at all… Right. _Kira thought as she hurried away from the two strangers. "I'll defeat you Kudo this time! Time for payback for this morning…"

"Hmmm… Checkmate! Found the perfect prey." A white shadow said under its breath. "Not only I found a disguise. Now I'm sure that Kudo-san is here. Kaa-san will be so happy!"

The white shadow disappeared from view. Then, minutes later, Kira, who was once walking to the hotels treasury to join the capture of Kid, is now tied up and unconscious inside the girls bathroom. People can now see Kira, walking out of the bathroom. Kira then went inside the treasury and Takagi-keibu told her their plans for the chase.

_Wow, is this girl famous or what?_ Kira thought when the police showed no resistance. Shinji who is busy creating his own strategy in the corner didn't see Kira and Mako was placed inside the room with the treasure, King's Hope, making her unable to see Kira, too. _Is this my lucky day?_

"Kyuu-niichan! Wait for me!" Mito said catching up to Kyousuke.

Kyousuke turned around to answer Mito but a girl running the hallway bumped onto him.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Kira said as she let out her hand.

"Don't worry I'm oka-" he was about to take her hand when she pulled it back.

"I'm sorry, I take back my apology before. Bumping you is your fault."

"What? You're the one who bumped into me! I didn't even do anything wrong to you miss."

"Funny, did you forgot what happened this morning, Kudo?"

"Kudo? Hey miss, this man's not Kudo. If you're angry at Kudo, bark to him, but first, can you please apologize again to KYOUSUKE-niichan?" Mito said.

"You-You're not Kudo? Ah! I'm so sorry, now that I look closely, you really aren't him. I must say, you two look really alike!"

"I thought of that too the first time we saw him." Kyuu said.

"Where did you see him?"

"In this hotel, about two hours ago."

"Dammit! He arrived earlier! If only I wasn't in detention because of my 'late' record this morning. Oh, umm… Sorry again but I have to hurry."

"It's ok."

"Yeah, go on now, meanie-neechan"

"Stop it Mito."

_Whew~! I really thought it was him! No wonder my heart didn't raced. What the? I didn't just say my heart race whenever I see Kudo. Gosh, I said it. Oh no! He is my sworn enemy. I don't like him at all… Right. _Kira thought as she hurried away from the two strangers. "I'll defeat you Kudo this time! Time for payback for this morning…"

"Hmmm… Checkmate! Found the perfect prey." A white shadow said under its breath. "Not only I found a disguise. Now I'm sure that Kudo-san is here. Kaa-san will be so happy!"

The white shadow disappeared from view. Then, minutes later, Kira, who was once walking to the hotels treasury to join the capture of Kid, is now tied up and unconscious inside the girls bathroom. People can now see Kira, walking out of the bathroom. Kira then went inside the treasury and Takagi-keibu told her their plans for the chase.

_Wow, is this girl famous or what?_ Kira thought when the police showed no resistance. Shinji who is busy creating his own strategy in the corner didn't see Kira and Mako was placed inside the room with the treasure, King's Hope, making her unable to see Kira, too. _Is this my lucky day?_

The police are all set. A group guards the only entrance/exit to the room. All air vents and any other possible entrance inside the room. There are police stationed around the area. Mako and Kira were stationed inside the room. The guests are requested to stay inside their room and are asked to stay until the chase is done.

"Kyuu-niichan! This isn't the time to lie in bed! Kaitou Kid will appear sooner or later!" Mito exclaimed while throwing her pillows from her bed to the boy lying in the other bed beside hers.

"Mito-chan, you know very well as much as I do that we aren't in our territory. If we were in Osaka, they'd let us join the chase, but since we're in Tokyo, we can't do as we pleased. We are also guests in this hotel. Therefore, I'm just doing my duty as a civilian in this case." Kyousuke said without moving from his position.

"But-but…" Mito is now pouting and teary-eyed by now, much to Kyousuke's regret of looking at her pitiful face. She doesn't need words to make Kyuu agree, her puppy cute looking face is enough to convince him.

"Alright, alright. We'll join them secretly. But we still have to act as guests here." Kyuu said standing up from bed. He then went to the closet and pulled out a backpack. Then he went inside the bathroom. After five minutes, he went out in his detective uniform, the one he always wore when called up to a case. Mito, who was bored from waiting, was amazed to see his chaperone in his usual clothing.

"I can't believe you've brought that old fashion clothe of yours! I thought it's for your cases only" Mito said with a smile.

"I've brought this just in case. I never knew I'll be wearing this actually. And this isn't old fashioned you know. Its dad's school uniform when he's still a highschool detective. It brings me luck in cases. You know fairly well that I never solved any cases without this."

"Ha- yeah right. You never solve any case without me! It's not with how you dress. And its really old. That's not the uniform of Osaka High anymore, right?"

"Stop convincing me to stay here, Mito." He said pretty annoyed.

"I'm not! Now let's go catch Kid! Do you have any ideas how he'll take the precious gem?"

Going inside the room where the King's Hope, the hotel's biggest jewel, was stored. The two girls sat apart with the jewel's safe in the middle. They sat on two different but luxurious sofa with a scowl on their faces.

"I can't believe Takagi-keibu would place me with this-this hmph!" Mako said making sure her company would hear it.

_She sure does hate this girl. I wonder why? I wonder who this girl is too! How come Takagi-keibu trust her so much? And what's with this prepared sofa here? It's so expensive! Well, I might as well go with the flow, just as planned. _Meiko thought as she was surprised by the sudden comment of her company. "Well, I'm sure I'm the one who's suffering the most here! Stuck with a good ol' brat! Hmph! So annoying!"

"What the-! How dare you say that! You're just a nobody compared to me! This is _**our **_hotel! I can kick you out whenever I want to!"

"Very well said princess. What can you do? Takagi-keibu trusts me so much! And I'm much more well-mannered than you! I haven't said a thing and then you started blabbering threats and curses to me. Tell me why you're so angry? Are you insecured?"

Mako turned red at the reply. She's now clenching the sofa hard. _It's because you're annoying even though I'm just looking at you! And it's because- _"Do you hate Shinji?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Meiko was shocked by the question. _Who's Shinji? Is he this girl's enemy?_

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I mean! Do you hate him?" Mako said standing up from the chair, looking at the floor with her bangs covering her eyes, and her hands clenched.

"Well-um… I don't think so?" Meiko can't think of the right answer. I she'll say yes, she would ask her why. The safest answer would be no.

Mako was shocked. Tears started forming in her eyes, threatening to fall any minute. "I thought so! I knew I didn't have the chance! I knew that you'll say that… Th-then, do you like him? I mean, do you love him? Don't worry! This room has cameras but no microphone so whatever you say will only be between me and you. Even though I hate you, no, I despise you!"

"You're saying quite mean things about me for some time now. Do you really think I'm that unlikable?"

"Answer my question!"

"No! Of course not! How could I like him?" _I don't even know him! And besides, I already have someone else that I like!_

"Then… then… Please, it may never occur to you to think that I'll be begging you, please don't fall for him no matter what he do or say? He's mine, okay?"

_Wow! What a bold move to make! So that's why she's so angry at me! It's because this girl is her rival in love._ "Well, I'm so sorry, Kyougoko-san. I guess its time for-"

"Kyougoko-san?" Mako said drying her tears. Her eyes became serious and suspicious of 'Kira'. "You never called me Kyougoko-san! It's always 'Princess' or 'Stupid/Idiot' or 'Monster' or any of that sort. You can never take it to call me by my name, surname or first name just like me to you. We are both disgusted by each other that even the name of who is more famous is important. Tell me, who are you? Where's the real 'brat'?"

Beads of sweat are now forming on Meiko's forehead. It never occurred to her that she'll have to pretend all throughout a robbery as single personnel, especially, this one, since she never researched this girl. _OMG! What to do! What to do! _She thought while gripping on the arms of her chair. _I don't know a single thing about this girl! How stupid of me! This is the first time I've forgotten such an important thing!_ "Well, then, _**Princess**_, I guess it's time for me to take my leave, please tell Takagi-keibu after you wake-up that I failed to do one thing and so I failed the whole thing. I'll be back after I send a new notice! You haven't seen the last of me, Mako-chan!" She said as she stood up and walked towards a wall. She faced Mako and winked before saying "Farewell!"

Then a thick layer of gas filled the room completely. Mako could feel her eyes becoming heavy. _Sleeping gas?_ Then she collapses on the floor. That was like a cue for Meiko as she created a hole on the wall then covered it up with an expanding ball. With the ball on the hole, the gas remained inside the room. The guard watching the cameras was shocked, and couldn't see anything so he sounded the alarm.

Meanwhile, just before the alarm set off, Mito and Kyousuke were walking side by side, as silent as possible, they took their shoes to keep it silent. They went through empty hallways, then another and another down to the first floor lobby. They were careful not to alert any guard positioned there. They are coming near to the lobby when Mito had to go to the bathroom. Since their room is three rooms up, he decided to let her use the public restroom of the hotel.

Inside, Mito went directly to a cubicle and did her thing, after flushing the toilet, she heard moans, moans of agony and exhaustion. She searched for its source and came to the last cubicle. It wasn't lock so she opened it. She was surprised to see a girl with her arms and legs tied up and a cover for her mouth and is only in her underwear. It seems like she waited for someone to come inside and after she heard the sound of the toilet flushing, she made the loudest noise she could possibly make to save her from her current situation. Mito untied her and gave the girl her jacket. She asked her to stay inside while she ask for help but the girl stopped her.

"Don't! Kid used me for his disguise. You should look for 'me' instead. I'm fine now, thanks to you. Now hurry! Or it will be too late for us to capture him." The girl said.

Mito suddenly recognized the girl. She was the one who bumped to them earlier. She felt a little regret helping her but at the same time, she felt pity. "Alright. We'll inform the police, but I can't believe Kid would strip you naked! I mean, you're a girl and…" She blushed at the thought.

"Come on, brat! Hurry up! He must be escaping any minute now. I told you I'm fine now!" She exclaimed.

"Alright! I'm just concerned!" Mito said stomping away from Kira then running out the room.

_The nerve of that Kid! He saw me in my underwears ONLY! I'm practically humiliated! Its beyond human dignity! He created another sin to me. This is the second time he stole something from me, and I promise myself that this will be the last! I will never let him go the next time I see him! Thinking about how he grabbed me from behind then taking me here. Then slowly undressing me and tying me! I can never forgive him. _"It's Kudo's fault that I'm here right now. Both of them shall pay." Kira thought as she stood up and fixed the jacket so that her underwear wouldn't show. Then she started out the bathroom and went to the nearest room she found.

Mito rushed out the restroom but saw no one. She looked around the area to find Kyousuke but found no one. _Oh no! What if the police thought he is Kid? I have to find him! _Then Mito heard the alarm and rushed to the lobby.

After Mito went inside the restroom, Kyousuke waited at the door. Then after a minute, he got bored so he decided to roam around a bit. He walked through an empty hallway then while he was spaced out from admiring the hotel, a guy who was running bumped onto him. The two of them fell on the ground.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry so I didn't notice-" the boy said.

"What the-?" Kyousuke said surprised after he looked at the boy who bumped him. It was 'Kudo', the one who looked a lot like him. They stared at each other for awhile then Shinji broke the silence.

"Hmph! I never thought you'd copy me Kid! I was just about to look for you since its already nine o'clock."

"Kid? Who? Me? You're wrong! I'm not Kid! Believe me!"

"I must say you're disguise of me isn't that good. My hair isn't that messy. My eyes are grey, yours are brown. And mine are sharper than yours. Your nose is a bit wider than mine, and your skin color is a bit darker than mine. Most of all, I'm not in my school uniform right now. You're near with little flaws, but all in all, you've done a great disguise." Shinji said grasping Kyuu by the hand then using his karate moves, knock him out. By then, he heard the flaring sounds of the alarm and so he hurriedly took Kyuu to the top floor where Takagi-keibu is.

The room where Meiko is right now with the broken wall is the security room where she can see all of the things happening with all of the monitors set before her eyes. Well of course, she knocked the guards down and sounded the alarm to remove the guards outside. She then disguised as one of the knocked-out guards then hurried down the hall where no more guards can be seen.

Meiko is happily walking, hands fully swinging as she walked through the empty corridor. Just then, a girl was running wild and bumped onto her.

"Sir! I-I-I-" the girl said.

_Hmmm... What should I say? Oh yeah, guests aren't allowed to go out of their rooms right now. _"What are you doing here little girl! We are chasing Kaitou Kid! What if you'll interfere with us? Didn't your mother teach you some manners?" Meiko said in a ferocious manly voice, with the help of her mother's inventions.

"Ah- I'm so sorry! But I wanted to help! I have information about Kid! He is"

"We don't have time for that. Go back to your room this instant! Can't you hear the alarm? Hurry! I'll have to catch up to my team." She said then running down the hallway then out the lobby. Mito didn't even have the chance to say anything.

"What a weird guy. Oh no! I totally forgot about Kyuu-niichan! I can't afford to let them arrest him." With that, Mito ran towards the elevator. Little did she know that the guy outside, right after the elevator door closed, rip his face off and a beautiful girl stood to where the man was.

"Another great escape I guessed. It's a good thing Kudo isn't here. Oh no! Kudo isn't here! My mother's gonna kill me for sure! How could I even forget about that! Why do I fail a lot of times today?" Meiko had no choice but to catch the last train for the night going to Ekoda. She failed to get the King's Hope, she failed to bring Kudo-san in that hotel, she even forgot about Aoi's mother's birthday. "Oh no! I just remembered! Aoko-kaasan's birthday party! I really have to hurry now!" She then ran for her life.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not Kid! See, I have my school I.D. I'm Hattori Kyousuke! I'm here as a chaperone for my neighbor's fieldtrip!" Kyuu explained himself while he was tied on a chair.

"Hmph! Posing as Kudo-kun is a really bad idea. He has quite a reputation you know. He's good in karate and a bit martial arts from the Kyougoko Dojo. You won't be able to use him. And tell us how long will Kyougoko-chan be unconscious." Takagi-keibu replied.

"I don't know! You can ask Mito if you want." Kyuu added.

"Who's Mito? Your apprentice?" Shinji inserted.

"He's telling the truth for Pete's sake Kudo-kun! Kid isn't stupid enough to copy a loser like you. He'll pick someone with more class, you know. And I've met him before. I was shocked to see how he resembled you so much." Kira said after entering. She is now wearing a designer dress which she had her servants bring her. She looked really annoyed.

"What's with that get-up? Are you trying to impress me?"

"The nerve! Why would I try to impress you? It just so happened that Kaitou Kid chose to impersonate me and so I was locked up in the bathroom na—for five hours. I-I got all sweaty so I asked for a change of clothes. Get that?"

"Well, Kudo's sooo stuuupid that Kid doesn't want to use him. While you're so pathetic that you can't even defeat him and was locked up in a bathroom." Mako said. She regained consciousness by the time Kira explained herself.

"Kyougoko-san! At last, you're awake. Tell us what happened inside…" Takagi-keibu insisted. He's so caught up with the petty arguments this trio makes at any crime scenes they go to.

"Oh well," Mako started. "You made us sit there and stand guard, right? Well you made a mistake! Since I can't stand Natsu- I mean that brat, I kept saying things that she can't quite follow," She blushed at this point. "Then she called me Kyougoko-san and so his cover was blown and he made me sleep. End of story."

"Good grief! I can't believe he called you with my appearance! I'm so disgusted. I'll never call you by your name!" Kira interrupted while doing some puking actions.

"Like hell will I do the same! And isn't it someone's fault that this mission failed? Becoming a victim of his disguise!"

"Don't you ever say that it's my fault. I'm not the one who let a thief come to that room and believe it was me. I'm sooo much better than him!"

"Yeah right. You're so better that you were locked up in a bathroom all alone and-" Mako was cut when they heard a girl say, "Naked." Kira, Mako, Shinji, Kyousuke, Takagi-keibu and all of the officers inside the interrogating room blushed. It was Mito who said that.

_How dare that Kid! To strip Kira naked when he is a boy! It's beyond human mind. He's a- he's a maniac, a pervert I say. _Shinji thought.

_Oh my gosh! Kaitou Kid saw Kira's naked body? I-I'm speechless! I'll be so embarrass by that now. To think someone of the opposite gender touch my body! It's creeping me out. I somewhat pity her. _Mako thought.

_What is Mito thinking saying that? Doesn't she know how to protect trivial things like that? I'm starting to think what that lady is thinking right now. Suicide? I hope not. _Kyousuke thought.

_What the-! Damn you kid and Kid! Why does she have to tell everyone? And naked is such an exaggerating term, I was in my underwear. I was still naked yeah. I can't face them now! That Suzuki's daughter must be laughing right now! I hoped to hide that information forever. What this girl has done is worst than what Kid has done! I want to cry right now. _Kira said clenching her hands. She went towards the girl and slapped her with all of her might. The other didn't have the time to react because of the shocked it brought them. "I despise you!"

"What are you doing? I helped you! And this is what I get?" Mito said. She is now holding her red right cheeks. She can feel the burning pain and is very furious about it.

"I was about to reward you something good because of helping me, but I changed my mind when you said that word. Oh my gosh! I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to slap you. I'm just too- you wouldn't understand."

Mito started crying and everything in the interrogation room has been a disaster. And everything about Kid will rest for now. This interrogation will continue on the fourth chapter, the next chapter will focus on Ekoda, with Kira and Meiko's pasts.


	3. Case 3: Flashbacks

Kira slapped Mito hard on the face which made Mito fell on the floor. "What are you doing? I helped you! And this is what I get?" Mito said. She is now holding her red right cheeks.

**Flashback:**

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do those things? You are the only heir ro the Natsume family! Don't make me regret giving birth to you!" Kira's mother said after she slapped a five year old Kira.

"But mommy, it's really, really fun." Kira said with tears forming in her eyes.

"No buts. You are grounded! You will not leave this house for a whole week. You will study proper etiquette fit for a Natsume. The next time you play in the mud and embarrass yourself in front of many people, you'll regret the day you were born."

"Yes mother."

"Good! You still have a lot of catching up to do. The Suzuki Corporation's daughter is as old as you. Make me proud, get it, Kira?"

"Yes mother."

**End of Flashback.**

"Oh my gosh! I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to slap you. I'm just too- you wouldn't understand." Kira said as she hugged the girl.

The girl pushed her back hard. "I don't need your sorry! Kyuu-niichan, let's go."

"But Mito…" Kyousuke said.

"No buts! I don't want to stay longer with this girl!"

"But Mito!"

"What is it?" she said with a hinge of annoyance.

"I'm tied to this chair. How, please tell me, can I go if I'm tied here?"

"Ah, ahehehe… gomen… Ne, release Kyuu-niichan!" Mito said to Takagi-keibu.

"But little miss, he is Kaitou Kid." Takagi reasoned out.

"Didn't she just tell you that he wasn't?"

"Ah well…"

"How the hell did you ended up in that situation?" Mito asked Kyousuke.

"Well, you see…"

**Flashback:**

After Mito went inside the restroom, Kyousuke waited at the door. Then after a minute, he got bored so he decided to roam around a bit. He walked through an empty hallway then while he was spaced out from admiring the hotel, a guy who was running bumped onto him. The two of them fell on the ground.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry so I didn't notice-" the boy said.

"What the-?" Kyousuke said surprised after he looked at the boy who bumped him. It was 'Kudo', the one who looked a lot like him. They stared at each other for awhile then Shinji broke the silence.

"Hmph! I never thought you'd copy me Kid! I was just about to look for you since its already nine o'clock."

"Kid? Who? Me? You're wrong! I'm not Kid! Believe me!"

"I must say you're disguise of me isn't that good. My hair isn't that messy. My eyes are grey, yours are brown. And mine are sharper than yours. Your nose is a bit wider than mine, and your skin color is a bit darker than mine. Most of all, I'm not in my school uniform right now. You're near with little flaws, but all in all, you've done a great disguise." Shinji said grasping Kyuu by the hand then using his karate moves, knock him out. By then, he heard the flaring sounds of the alarm and so he hurriedly took Kyuu to the top floor where Takagi-keibu is.

**End of Flashback.**

"And that's how I ended here." Kyousuke said.

"So you really aren't Kid?" Shinji asked.

"I'm not! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But all guests were requested to stay in their rooms. Why are you here then?" Shinji asked.

"He is the highschool detective of the west. It's his instincts to go help in the capture of Kid." Mito said.

"Huh? A highschool detective? Just like Shiniji and Kira-san." Takagi pointed out.

**Flashback:**

"A detective? Are you stupid? You are the heir to the Natsume Corporation. You aren't fit to be a detective. It's what normal people do." Kira's mother said.

"But I want to be normal! I want to help other people." A fifteen year old Kira said back to her mother.

"You want to be normal? Then starting tomorrow, you are to walk from home to school and back. You'll be working under me to earn your allowance. You'll be staying in the maid's quarters. With that, you can do anything you want."

"Hai…" a disappointed Kira said.

Kira became a 'normal' person for already a week. Her mother made her life miserable all those times yet Kira never stopped.

"You're still working? I thought you'd give-up after one or two days… Hmph! Clean up, you can go back to your room now. You don't have to work too." Her mother said.

"Really? But I can still be a detective right? Thank you mama!" Kira said as she hugged her mother.

"Get off your dirty hands off me! It was your father's and grandfather's request. I can't do anything about it. If it was only up to me, I'll never let you go back." Her mother pushed her away.

"Sorry mother…" Kira said as tears run down her cheeks…

**End of Flashback.**

Kyousuke was then releases. He gave Shinji the letter his father made for Shinji's father. Kira made Takagi promise never to tell about the 'naked' thing and Takagi promised. Everybody went home, the jewel remained and it was a happy ending, for most.

Kira walked home and upon arriving at their gate, she saw her mother, very angry and is walking towards her. Her mother slapped her as soon as she was in her reach.

"You were late this morning and went to detention. Is that how a Natsume should act? You are disgracing this family!" her mother told her.

"I'm sorry, there was a murder case early this morning and so i had to stay and…" she was slapped again.

"I didn't tell you to reason out. Quit being a detective and focus on studying. You're already seventeen. On your birthday you'll be publicized as the heir to your late grandfather's fortune. You can't be a disgrace again to this family."

"But, I can't quit being a detective…"

"You'll stay outside the house as punishment. You can go to whatever hotel, I don't want your father to see your swelled face." And with that, her mother went back inside their house.

Kira then started walking away from their house.

**Flashback:**

"Kira! You're here again? Your mother really is harsh. Why don't you tell that to your father?" ten years old Mako said.

"I can't. You know that Mako." Kira said.

"Of course. Well you are always welcome in our house, okay? We are the best of friends so it's okay."

"Yup! And we'll go to same schools till we graduate! Then we will become the owner of our own company…"

"Then we will become the best pair of the century!"

"Yes yes…"

**End of Flashback.**

As Kira was walking on her way home, a car passed by her. It stopped a few meters away from her. Then out came Mako. She stood beside the car till Kira reached their location.

"I figured you'll be kicked out again because of the incident this morning. So…" Mako said.

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time this week so…" Kira replied.

"What do you mean? You always come to our house whenever you're kicked out What do you mean by 'this isn't the first time this week'? I don't get it? I mean you always come to ou house whenever…"

"I know. The last time I came to your house was last year. Even though we've became enemies for three years now, you still welcomed me to your home, but it changed last year. I can't depend on you forever. I can stand on my own now and-"

"We never became enemies. It was you who thinks like that. But because of you humiliating me many times, I'm starting to think we really are. I did what you asked to act like that when in public but…"

"Don't think too much. You better go home now. It's getting late." Kira started walking again and as she was passing Mako, she stop to listen to what Mako has to say.

"Where have you been staying since last year?" Mako said without turning back.

"Somewhere far. Somewhere you don't know. But I think you'll know soon, after all, we're graduating soon." Kira said without turning back also.

"Don't tell me she-"

"I told you, don't think too much. See you later Mako." Kira continued walking and this time she doesn't intend to stop even if Mako stop her.

"Stupid Kira! You let her do as pleased once again." Mako said under her breath. She went back to her car and went home.

Meanwhile, Meiko just arrived at Ekoda Station. There she spotted her mother and so she ran to where her mother is.

**Flashback:**

A fourteen year old girl is crying on the streets while crutching her stomach. Then Haibara, who is still a first year high school student at that time, came to her.

"You're so noisy. Shut up will you? You're disturbing other people. And look at you. You're already a big girl yet you cry like a small girl." Ai told her.

The girl stopped crying. "You don't understand me. You're not the one who was orphaned. You're not the one who was laughed at by her ex-friends. You're not the one who's alone. You're not the one who hasn't eaten for three days now. You're not the-" the girl replied.

"Stupid girl. I was orphaned at an age younger than you. I never had many friends. And if you're problem is hunger, I was once starved for a whole week. Now if you have any problems with that, I don't care, just shut up."

"What? How come?"

"I don't share personal experiences with a stranger who cries in the street loudly."

"Sorry bout that."

"Good. Seeing you in that uniform, I can say you go to Ekoda Middle School but you don't look like the type to be hungry."  
"I do go there. But I can't waste money on food since we have a project which requires money so all I can do now is cry. Sorry it bothered you."

"At least you're silent now. You should go home and eat. Studying without food is as good as not going to school."

"I am home."

"You call 'this' home?"

"Yes. As what I have told you, I don't have money to buy food and so is-"

"Stupid child. Tell me, what is your name?"

"I'm Zinjie. Zinjie Meiko."

"Come with me. I'm sure my father will be happy to have another one in the family."

"I thought you were orphaned?"

"I was. I'm talking about his picture in my living room. His my only companion at home."

"But you just met me. And-" Ai forced her up and took her by the arm. "Wait miss. Are you-"

"Stop your whines. Even though I'm still underage, since I'm taking you to my place, call me mother. I'll help you. So stop asking anymore."

"Hai, kaa-san."

**End of Flashback.**

"You're quite late. Did you forgot about Aoko-san's birthday?" Ai said while driving.

"I ran into trouble. You know who I mean. Besides, it is still eleven. It's still her birthday." Meiko said while changing her clothes.

"Hmmm… I don't think you ran into him."

"Why not?"

"Because you're here."

"Ouch. That hurts a lot you know. Where's my shoes?" Meiko said after changing to formal clothes.

"Under my couch. I'm guessing you failed your mission even if he's not there."

"Why did you bring the one with heels? And please, I was successful with my disguise, it was that girl's fault." Fitting her heeled shoes.

"You look decent now. Hurry and wear the accessories. We're nearly there. We'll talk about this at home later."

**Flashback:**

"Where did you get that scratch?" Ai said tapping her foot as she stood in front of the window Meiko used to come inside the house.

"I fell from the tree that I used to climb up here." Meiko said with a laugh.

"Then, what about the attire?"

"Um… I-"

"If you have a hard time escaping, it's not a question anymore since he is quite famous. You should be more careful next time. Use flash bombs or rope or other tools."

"What are you talking about?"

"He is a magician not an actor. Well he does do acts before. Well you can act, but you can't do magic, so you should use other means."

"I can't seem to follow you."

"Before you go to a mission next time, inform me so that we could check the basement for something."

"I'm really confused."

"You're destroying Kaitou Kid's reputation, you know. If you think you can copy him, it will never happen. But you can create a plan to make it look like you are him. That's where I'll come. I'll help you formulate plans. And provide you tools."

"I am really speechless."

"Just sleep now. You have classes tomorrow." Ai went out of her room then closed the door. Meiko stood there frozen at what happened.

"How did she know about my side job?"

**End of Flashback.**

The party has already started and Aoko was about to slice the cake Kaitou made for him when Ai and Meiko entered the place. Everybody's attention inside was caught by them. Aoi smiled after seeing Meiko.

"I guess I don't have to wish for your appearance anymore." Aoko said. "Please do come inside. I'm still in the middle of making a wishand you were my wish, guess I'll wish another."

"Sorry about that Aoko-san. We had a business to attend." Ai said.

"No problem." Aoko then closed her eyes then blew the lit out of the candle. Everyone clapped their hands and a lively music started playing.

Aoi walked towards Meiko. "It's good to see that you're fine now. You weren't present this morning at school, I was worried."

Meiko heard her heart thump hard. "Oh, yes yes, I'm fine now. Just a fever but I'm okay now. Sorry for being late here too. I guess we ruined your mother's night."

"Of course not! Just like what mother said, she wished you guys were here, remember? Don't think of it as a bother." Meiko's heart started thumping harder than before.

**Flashback:**

"I'm already a highschooler. I shouldn't be afraid of this." Meiko said back when she was still a freshman.

"What are you mumbling about?" a guy whispered in her ear. It startled her and so she stumbled while trying to stay away.

"Wh-who are yo-you?"

"Oh? Kuroba's thy name? What about you fine 'highschooler' lady?"

Meiko blushed. "Its Zinjie. Zinjie Meiko." She stood up and started walking backwards. She was walking backwards and so she didn't have the chance to see the 'WET FLOOR' sign and she, once more, stumbled. But before her body reached the ground. A hand grabbed her and caught her falling body which made it impossible for her to feel any unnecessary pain.

"Be more careful, Meiko-chan." Aoi, then blinked at her. "Can I call you that?"

"Ha-ha-hai…" Maiko said struggling to hide her blush.

"Then call me Aoi. Okay? I'll be going then." He then released her and helped her stand properly then depart away from her.

"Aoi…" Meiko's heart pounded endlessly as if it were to jump out of her chest. "Aoi…"

**End of Flashback.**

"Hahaha…You really are funny, Meiko-chan." Aoi said laughing.

"Stop making fun of me Aoi! You'll never find a girlfriend like that."

Aoi's face became serious. It changed from a smiling one to a frowning one. She can't even tell if he's angry or not.

"A girlfriend huh? Yeah… I'll never be able to find a girlfriend anymore." Aoi said then he walked away. He entered the kitchen and locked the door. _Why does she have to rub that in? Even though she still doesn't know about 'it', she should have at least felt my feelings for her all those years? Does she like someone else without me knowing?_

"Did I say something I shouldn't have said?" Meiko said. _Did I hurt another person with my words? Will he end up leaving me just like my mother and father?_

**Flashback:**

"Ma, where are you going again? It's almost midnight already." Fourteen year old Meiko said.

"Stop your questions and go to sleep. I'll just take a walk." Her mother said.

"To where? To your lover again? What about papa? Why are you betraying him?"

"That's not your problem anymore. I'm just doing what he is doing. That way it's fair, right?"

"It's not fair for me! Both of you betraying each other and me knowing about it. I hate you! I hate papa! I hate the both of you!"

"I loved you that's why I stayed here with your father, but if that's what you think about me, then, I'll take my leave now. Don't worry, I'm sure once I'm gone, your father will re-marry." Then her mother ran out of their house with tears in her eyes.

Meiko felt the guilt of her doings and followed her mother. She followed her until they reached a quiet street. Then they heard gun shots and police sirens nearby. Her mother saw a car about to run over Meiko and so, she ran back and ended up dead. Meiko saw the culprits. They were wearing black and they were after something or someone. Then she saw from a distance a white figure. After that day, her father went away and never returned.

**End of Flashback.**

"You know, you should really stop coming here on such short notice. Not that I mind you staying here again for the night, but, why don't you stood up for yourself once?" Kiseki Eri said as she was drinking a hot cup of coffee while talking to Kira.

"Demo- You are the only person I can turn to now. You're afterall my godmother and our family lawyer." Kira reasoned out.

"I know your consequences. I know what you're going through. But don't you think you should stop this running aways?"

"I can't. I don't know what else to do you know. Ever since that event last year, I never had the strength to fight against her again."

"Well, last year really was a surprise."

"Please keep your promise not to tell anyone about it yet. Soon it will be announced. But as long as it wasn't official yet, please, I'll do my best to change it. I can't let her do as she pleased."

"That's right. And I keep my promises. No one shall know aside from those who already know."

"Thank you! Thank you so much for everything."

"Its no problem. Now change into this so that you can sleep already."

"Thank you again."


End file.
